A New War
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: After the Giant War. A girl who is raised by the enemy, will have an unexpected friendly campers at her stay in Camp Half-Blood. (It's 2:30 am don't judge me) Rated T for a LOT of swearing.
1. The Start

**Hey guys! I'm back for good since i need to sort out some things here. Anyway, sorry for not being here for two years? Wow that long eh? Well i hope you enjoy this story!**

 **July 6, 1998, California, USA**

 **?'s POV**

 _I need her. The girl that will leads us into defeating the demigods._ I think as I watch a woman sleeping happily with her newborn baby. I- no, WE believe that this is the chosen one.

I stand at the end of the hospital bed where the woman lay sleeping peacefully with the baby crib right beside her. I move quickly, but silently through the dark room, as i make my way towards the newborn girl. I wonder if that's the necklace that her father made for her that's useful for the war.

She looked up at me. Even for me it's very surprising she's still awake, as if she's waiting for someone to come and get her from her crib. And that someone is me. To be honest, she was a very pretty baby. With her dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. Very pretty indeed.

I grab a hold of her, and not a sound was heard from the baby. I fled quickly, for i know that a monster army is waiting to be led.

 **July 6, 2015, Long Island, Manhattan, USA**

 **Valeriya's POV**

"Happy 17th birthday bitch!" it said on the banner my family made. I looked at it for a while, smiling widely as they haven't changed a bit in the past 17 years of my life. I look at my dad and hugged him. "Thanks jerk," I said. "Thanks to all of you old hags who are special in my life." I sarcastically put my hand on my heart, my face feigning of love and appreciation. Everyone laughed, so did I. I guess i should introduce myself.

My name is Valeriya. And no, i don't have a last name. All my life i've been living with selfish bastards of monsters, but eh, they're family. I don't really look like it but I am one hell of a fighter. My dad, the Minotaur, and some other relatives train me everyday for that one war to come. The war where I am the leader of the monsters. But lets go to my physical stuffy thingy. I have up-to-the-chest-long brown hair and sky blue eyes with reddish purple tints. Er, i'm not particularly have muscles but they're there, but i guess i have the chubs chubs. I'm also 6'0 but that doesn't matter. My dad said that when he first got me, he told me that i was barely a week old, and I find that very amusing. He also told me that my "real" dad gave me this necklace that I wear. I don't really like it, but Dad says thats it's important for the war. It's a bow that's made out of very rare metal that I couldn't bring myself to care what it was called. But here's the cool thing about it, you don't need arrows. You just pull back the string and boom and arrow is there but more of a glowing type.

But back to the party. Monsters of any kind were dancing on the floor of our average cottage in the middle of the woods. All of the were greeting me 'Happy birthday bitch' or 'You got old hag'. Ah the sarcastic love between this family. I saw my dad get on the coffee table with a glass of champagne. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" silence. "Thank you. Today is the celebration of our wonderful sarcastic bitch of a daughter, Valeriya." I smile as everyone cheers for me. "But that is not all that we have to celebrate today. Today is the day where we start our plan to destroy the demigods! And the person who will lead us to victory is none other than myself. No joking its mu fucking daughter Riya!" Everyone laughs as i chuckle. "That's right bitches!" I shout. "Tomorrow is the day where we take action, but for now, we CELEBRATE!"

And that is a monster party for you.

 **~The next day~**

It was somewhere quarter to noon when we started our plan near the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. A camp built to protect demigods. I say bullshit.

I'm in a very dirty and ripped shirt and pants with torn shoes. My hair is in a very, very, VERY messy braid with leaves and twigs weaved through it but messier. I have dirt on my face and a bruise on my legs and arms, due to the punching of my dad to make it look real, and i'm kinda bleeding. From my leg you perverted piece of shit.

"Okay so it's almost time. Do yo-" "Yes i do dad." He looked at me uneasily but was convinced. "Don't forget to visit every night to update us okay?" He grabbed me from the shoulders and hugged me. "Be safe… You know I love you right?" I sighed and smiled. "Yes dad, I love you too. Now let me go or else we won't get anywhere if you don't." Eventually he let me go and smiled at me for the last time. "Bitch." He said.

"Jerk."

 **OKAY NEJHCENDN I'M DONE WITH THIS ALREADY HOLY SHIT WHAT DID I JUST WRITE. DID I REALLY MADE MONSTERS HAVE FEELINGS HOLY SHIT GUYS SEND ME TO AN ASYLUM NIERNVLIWJEFNVI. And that concludes the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and more to come tomorrow i promise!**

 **P.S. The monsters are in human form in this but when the fighting begins they're in their true form**

 **P.P.S It's my story so it's my rules**

 **P.P.P.S I love you guys**


	2. Sorry Goodbye

Hey guys its been so long like two years and like damn how are you guys still putting up with my stories like literally. Anyways thanks to all those people who have been defending and actually liking my stories here in this account because it really makes me happy that you enjoy my horibble stories. And to those who criticized and gave me hate i understand why because shit my grammar was so bad back then like i cant even continue with this account anymore.

ANYWAYSSS the reason i came back here, just for today, is because i have good news and bad news. The bad news is (all of you probably know) that im not continuing this account because like i said i cant deal with this bad grammar. But the good news I made a new account, fresh and has one story and one chapter which i will be updating, i dont know when but lets pray i actually do. Its called 'theresistance90344' and i hope you will actually like the story and i know that its different from the stories here becAUSE ITS ACTUALLY LONG (i think im not sure heh) and its from a different fandom but i will be adding more stories but not that fast because all of my feed will be just like 'OMG UPDATE PLES' or like 'go to hell this is shit' but bleh. AND I DO HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND ITS CALLED 'PterodarylandHerDinos' AND YOU SHOULD READ MY STORIES THERE BECAUSE THEYRE ONLY ONE SHOTS OF DIFFERENT FANDOMS ASWELL HUT THEYRE ALL GAY JUST SAYING.

Anyways I have stories to update so i will be taking my leave now.

With love and goodbyes,

DXM3


End file.
